PAW patrol horror story
It was a rainy morning and the pups were sleeping Except for Chase, Shooter, and Zuma (Zuma) are you sure about this (Chase) I'm sure, it's gonna be cool (Shooter) alright, if you say so Chase Pups roll off When the pups arrive at their destination, the pups get a chill, even Shooter (Zuma swallows hard) (Shooter) maybe we should turn back (Chase) WHAT!!! we are not turning back, I wanna see what's inside this abandon house (Zuma) wasn't this house were 2 pups were murdered, says nervously (Chase) I think so, we need to check it out Shooter grabs a flash light and the pups slowly walk towards the abandon house Rocky and Marshall pull up (Rocky) WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE!!! (Chase) exploring, why??? (Rocky) this house is supposed to be haunted by bad spirits But the pups are already inside (Chase) we will split up (Chase) it will be Marshall and Shooter, me and Rocky, and Zuma will go himself (Shooter) There is a basement, an upstairs, and a middle floor, me and Marshall will take the basement, Chase and Rocky will take the upstairs, and Zuma will take the middle When Shooter and Marshall go into the dark basement He sees a creepy, broken doll Then he stops in his tracks He sees a shadow that has a devious smile and has a bloody knife Shooter backs away, Marshall doesn't see the shadow coming and at the last minute, Shooter pulls out his knife, but it goes right threw the shadow The shadow slashes him in the throat, Marshall runs as fast as he can but the stairs seem so long up Then something pops right in front of him and it gets inside his head He then goes to a dark spot in the corner of the basement, but he can't fight back His eyes turn black as he picks up a knife and stabs himself in the heart The spirit then leaves his body, they then head up stairs Zuma is is the kitchen, and sees something weird, he swears he sees a face in a crack of a slightly open door, he sees it open a bit He backs away But he feels as if he is uncontrollably moving towards the door He tries to run the other way, but he is pulled in the door and the door shuts Blood starts to flow out rapidly out of the bottom of the door While Chase and Rocky set up video cameras to film the room, they scan it 5 min later The video tape is running Chase and Rocky are sitting down Back at the lookout, Flame is watching the video cam because he got the signal He sees something appear behind Chase It looks like an anomaly, a small shape that sands out, as if it is the spirit of something He sees it fly into Chases head Then the camera goes black (Flame) wtf just happened (Flame) Chase??? (Flame) CHASE!!! 3 Days Later Flame is in his pup house getting ready to go to bed (Flame yawns) He let's his eye close as he hears a strange noise in his head (Flame) ahhhhhhhhh (Flame) what's happening He hears a whisper (Voice) I'm coming I'm only a few feet away from you He starts to get really scared He backs in the corner of his pup house He then sees a shadow of a pup heading towards him He shuts his pup house door (Chase) you can't escape (Flame) Chase????, were is Rocky (Chase) I took care of him and now I'm going to take care of you He then sees a shape of darkness in his pup house It's holding a steak knife (Flame) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! (Chase) goodnight Flame BETTER LEAVE THE PAGE OR YOU WILL DIE HAHAHAHAHAH (Chase) GOODBYE WORLD SHOOTS SELF Category:Chase Category:Rocky Category:Shooter Category:Paw Patrol Category:Zuma Category:Marshall Category:Murder Category:Death